


【SD花流．中短篇】初晓．二部（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．中短篇（文：十甫） [5]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．中短篇】初晓．二部（文：十甫）

他从来不知道，那个似乎对什么都没有感觉的生物，竟犹如一只受惊的兔子……不！彷彿一只感觉到危险的豹子般，一瞬间，就在他的眼皮下消失得无影无踪。

他在害怕吗？

他望着他匆匆拉开的门，犹自敞开。

黑漆漆的夜色，从门外透进门内，酿造几许凉意，几许寂寞。

空荡荡的体育场，更显凄冷。

手上，兀自留着他的温暖；唇间，还恋着他的鼻息……

倏地，他握紧拳头，骂道：笨狐狸！为什么要逃！

明明是他在邀请，此刻，却让自己感觉似乎犯了错。

他是喜欢自己的。

他知道。

这是他经过五十次告白失败后得来的经验。

他的眼神，透露了太多讯息了。

好奇、挑衅、关心、炙热、情慾……

一点一点，让他沉溺、沦陷。

已忘了他曾是自己的“情敌”。

也忘了他是自己亟欲超越的目标。

他的眼神……

他的嘴唇……

他想一一佔为己有。

因为，他已佔据他的心。

他深信。

也很自信。

……但是，他逃了。

就在他俩的唇距离不到半寸的时刻。

他的迷惘，他的期待，他一一收在眼底，然而，过于自信的他，忘却了他的害怕。

……

你害怕了吗？

因为……

我是男人？而恰巧，你也是男的？

……

切！

本天才才不管男不男的问题！

狐狸！准备认输吧你！

樱木俯身拾起流川丢在地上的毛巾，自信地笑了！

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
踏着去他家的路上，瞥见一地狼藉。

是谁这么坏心，竟将献予雨神的供品糟蹋了？

供品上，一道残留的轮胎印让他找到凶手。

崭新的印痕印载着凌乱的心情。

你，果然害怕了。

怀着胜券在握的好心情，樱木小心奕奕地将那片狼藉重新整理。

默祷。

愿分担他所犯下的罪。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
然而，从那个晚上开始，他与他，不遇、不见。

无论在何处。

他还在逃避。

他了解。

于是，等待，是他唯一可以做的事。

每个早上，每个下午，他皆在学校附近的某个露天篮球场等他。

等他，自投罗网。

这是他为他编制的。

不容他再逃离。

可是，还是不见。

寂寞地拍球、投篮，期待的身影，期待的声音，依然没出现。

臭狐狸！

真的那么害怕吗？

那为什么还要引诱我！

每个晚上。

每个梦里。

重叠的身躯，紧贴的双唇，纠缠的头发，凌乱的气息……分不清你我。

梦里缠绵。真实，却遗留在床单上。

……崩！

狠劲地灌篮，渲洩他心中的不满。

快两个星期了。他的忍耐，已到了极限。

明天。

再给他一天时间。

若再不来，他就……

狠狠地将他逮住。

不准他再逃。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天，大雨滂沱。

赖在床上，犹对梦中再次缠绵留恋不已。

死狐狸……

又来诱惑我了……

翻转身体，改躺为俯，以为身体某处的强烈反应会稍减，却越来越热。

斜眼望向窗外。

雨，下得很无情。

他会在这倾盆大雨的早晨出现吗？

胡思乱想。

终于，在情欲蠢动下，他爬了起来。

最后一次。

若再不自愿投网，那就等着他上门逮捕吧！

他与他之间，总得有个主动。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
奇蹟。

脚才踏出家门，雨就骤然停了。

阳光灿烂。

彷彿刚刚的无情雨丝只是假象。

轻快的脚步，犹如飞般冲到目的地。

只因心情突然愉快到极点，只因感觉一切很美好，似乎有好事降临。

倏地，停了下来。

只见篮球上早已有一人佔据。

是他期盼不已的人。

然而，令人不惑的是，方圆百里，晴空白云，阳光普照，唯独篮球场上密雨绵绵。

彷彿与那人有仇似的。

奇怪。

但却毫不犹豫地踏进阴雨飘零的篮球场内。

只愿与他有难同当。

被惊觉的他，呆站在围栏边凝望着自己，手中兀自紧抓着刚拾起的篮球。

一步一步地接近，无情雨，也一滴一滴地减少。

直至两双眸子平视。

看着他湿透的头发，水珠密佈脸上，不晓得是雨是汗。

可是，嘴角唇线依然坚毅倔强，似乎那场怪雨只是水丝两柱，浇熄不了他对篮球之热情。

心里不禁微笑。

这就是让他沉沦予他的主因。

放下背包，取出一条毛巾，向他走近。

没有躲避。

于是，顺利地搭上他的颈。

他的眼睛，怎么总是那么晶莹剔透。

难忍心中澎湃情绪，伸手拨开他的发丝，一手拿起垂在颈侧的毛巾一头擦拭他的脸。

然而，他别转了脸。

最终还是逃了……

他叹了一口气。

虽然，曾斩钉截铁地说过，不再让他逃，可是，他的迷惑、害怕，还是使他不忍强硬揭开他俩的心中秘密。

“狐狸，回去吧，不要再练了！”

不答。

再看他一眼，说，“我走了！”

转身即离去。

不能再逗留了，不然他管不住自己的双手，以及唇。

彷彿昂头踏步，趾高气扬地离去，其实是掩饰自己的失败与无奈。

突然，头被一硬物砸中。

很痛！

死狐狸！

急转过身体，正想冲口而出的三个字，却在瞥见他脸上似笑非笑的神情时倏地住口。

他在笑吗？

很迷惑。

“白痴，一对一。”

牵动的嘴角，清楚地吐出这句话。

他真的笑了。

再次向他踏进。

两双眸子再次对视。

时间静止。

心跳加剧。

突然闭上的眼睛在作出邀请的同时，他已印上他的唇。

彷彿经过了多次排练，契合得天衣无缝。

当身上的干爽衣服也湿透的时候，才不舍地放开彼此。

低头看看胸前那片湿淋淋，笑了。

“白痴！笑什么！”

“笑你倒霉。怎么被雨淋得像落水狐狸，没一处干的。”

“我得罪了雨神。”

“哦？雨神？”

“别说了。一对一吧。”

“哼！你想被我打败也不必这么急！”

“打败我？你下辈子再说吧！”

“死狐狸！等着受死吧你！”

“哼！”

两条身影，竞相追逐一粒篮球，愉快地在篮球场上奔驰。

在雨后，阳光灿烂的此刻。


End file.
